A conventional electrical receptacle or wall socket may be incidentally inserted therein with electrically conductive sticks, wires or external objects by a child to cause electric shock or even injury to a child especially when a kid of small age is uncarefully taken care by a mother or baby sitter.
Even a wall socket may also be provided with a power switch thereon, such a power switch can be normally switched off for safety purpose, and will be switched on only for connecting the power supply source from the socket. However a child may still push the button to actuate the power switch and may insert an electrically conductive rod into the socket to cause dangerous electric shock or hazard to the innocent child.
It is therefore expected to disclose a safety receptacle which is normally locked for safety purpose.